yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
G2Vbeta c
This is the home planet of dwarf-like creatures called the Smalaz. They are collaborating with other races in this system. The GBIF has called this Macujcimmat. Statics Planet Surface: 80% Ocean, 20% Land Gravitational strength: That of Earth Atmosphere: 70% nitrogen, 28% oxygen, 1% Carbon Dioxide, 1% Water Vapour. Atmospheric Pressure: High; A Typical Smalan is 80 cm high. Temperature: 60 degrees Celsius Radiation Levels: None at all. Wind: Not much. Winds spiral slowly to the top of the planet, sink and go to the equator. Advanced Nation strength Causes of low ANS * Infrastructure (In) * War (W) * Disease (P) * Infiltration (If) * Famine/Low Needs(F) * Natural Disaster (Nd) * Political Instability (Po) Nations The High Unitus Kingdom The High Unitus Kingdom was founded on solar date 23.5. It has a vast army and in control of many colonies gained in war, especially the Great War on solar date 70.5. Technology such as rifles, motor planes, flash cameras and black and white television is coomonly used, which is just moderate. The Rusanic Federation The Rusanic Federation was founded on solar date 66. It has this planet's greatest army and joining forces with neighbouring countries against some others. Technology such as supersonic jets,digital cameras and HD television is commonly used. Staron This country was formed by rebels on solar date 11. It has the second largest army and intefering with countries. It is also The TRF's archenemy.Technology such as supersonic jets, digital cameras and HD television is commonly used. The Gal Kingdom This country was founded by a tyrant on solar date 69. Its army is big but recently defeated in the Great War. The tyrant is in hiding in his private submarine, and supposedly dead. This country is collapsing. Technology such as rifles, motor planes, flash cameras and black and white television exists. Currently, it encounters the threat of loss of power. Republic of Aus It is an allie of The TRF. Conditions are similar to the TGK, except that the government power is growing. Nilandan It is an allie of The THUK. Conditions are also similar to the THUK Firang Republic All things there are similar to the THUK. Kingdom of Dennmerg All things there are similar to the THUK. Republic of Bhlnogeri All things there are similar to the TRF. Vitulus Republic It was an allie of the TGK.The conditions there are the same, and the government is deterioating. The Citizen's Republic of Sanskrit It is an ancient country formed in Solar date -90. It has the third largest army but has only access to primitive weapons such as cannons and ships. Geological features Bheleikuo Valley - a lava channel which leaves a deep mark on the planet. Its coordinates are 37N161E - if it were on Earth it would be stuck in the middle of the Pacific ocean. Mount Eallmaest - the tallest mountain on the planet, as tall as Mount Kilimanjaro of Earth. Its coordinates are 5N75W - if it were on Earth it would be in Columbia. Lakeurma Plateau - a 4 km high plateau on this planet. Its coordimates are 69N159W - if it were on Earth it would be at the nothern tip of Alaska. Sadaznagga Lowlands - a lowland 1 km below water level. Its cootdinates are 43N161E- next to Bheleikuo Valley. Missions from other planets 40 - 53 Project Vaeter 67 - space probe Weih-Wih from G2Vbeta d,f did the same thing 71.3 - space probe Kevtpov from G2Vbeta f landed on Mt. Eallmaest. They have detected (surprisingly) lush forests near the summit and intermediate technology. The Staron Nation department Minister signed the peace treaty of interplanetary cooperation through radio interactive communications. This was beacause Kevtpov was an unmanned probe. 80.1 - space probe Vaeter Delta from G2Vbeta lanede in the Bheleiluo Valley. The scientists discovered that a Dubai-like city near the landing site. There they signed the financial supprt treaty using the same method. Missions (space development) 89.1 - In the Great War Gal launches a missile Wrab II 40 km into the sky, thus reaching the top of its atmoshpere, into space. This strikes fear into opposing countries. 90.1 - Fortis 1 is the first manned spaceflight orbiting the planet. The astronaut was treated as a hero after the flight. Category:Planets Category:Planets with life Category:Planets with civilizations